Part Human Savior
by Scarlette Sparks
Summary: This story picks up where Series 3 finished. Sarah has a plan, will Danny, Conner and Abby be saved. Some old characters appear and so do some new ones. Conner/Abby   Becker/Sarah
1. Chapter 1

**Part Human Savior aka Primeval Series 4**

**Episode 1**

**Part 1**

"I've got a plan" Sarah said

"Come on, tell me what it is" Becker said "They may be in danger as we speak"

"Well someone came to me, someone who probably knows anomalies as good as Cutter did"

"Who, how?" shouted Becker

"Scarlette"

"Last name"

Sarah took a big breath "Scarlette Cutter"

"Cutter, CUTTER, let me guess Nick and Helen's daughter"

"Yes"

"She might be dangerous"

"She isn't"

"What part of Helen's daughter don't you understand?"

"First she's Nick's as well secondly she hates Helen"

"How do you know this?"

"It isn't my story to tell"

"Could this person save them?"

"She has a name"

"I don't care about her name, could we save them"

"Yes"

"So why are we waiting?"

"We aren't, we're going to my house now" Sarah said

Becker told to his people what to do and he and Sarah walked to the 4x4. Becker went into the driver's seat when Sarah cocked an eyebrow.

"So, how do you get to my house?" She asked, to answer he got out telling Sarah she could drive.

Once arriving at Sarah's house they walked in to a noise of screaming and whacking, straight away Becker pulled his gun into shooting position, Sarah rolled her eyes. They walked to a red door where the sound was coming from, Sarah went to open it but Becker was still paranoid. He got his gun ready and kicked open the door, he burst in and started to look around, he was confused when he could see no-one. Suddenly a person by his side grabbed his gun barrel and flipped him on the floor. Sarah burst out laughing from behind.

"Oh, the idiots with you" the girl said

"Sadly yes Scarlette, sadly yes" Sarah said

"So you're the famous Scarlette" Becker said

"I thought I was secrete not famous" Scarlette said

"Can you get your foot off me" Becker said only just noticing Scarlette's foot was on him

"Sorry" Scarlette said and moved her foot

"Can I have my gun back" he said and she given him his gun back

Becker looked around the room; it was white with a small bed and chest of draws in the corner. In the middle was boxing equipment. In another were weapons. It looked like nothing Sarah would ever have. One thing looked right in another corner was science equipment.

"What is this room" Becker breathed

"This is the spare room it usually contains bed, chest of draws, science stuff and the boxing stuff the weapons are Scarlette's." Sarah said

"Boxing?" asked Becker

"Don't act so surprised"

"Sorry"

"So you should be, Sarah's quite good" Scarlette said

"So how are we going to save them" Becker said

"Simple really, before I ran away from Helen I raided her camp; I managed to take several things, things like; anomaly trackers, anomaly openers, anomaly maps, survival bags, weapons other things and most importantly the artefact version2"

"Woah, she let you take all that" "No she was back in present time with most of her clones so it was quite easy"

"Okay then"

"Oh and I can be quite stealthy cause of my DNA"

"Helen"

"Oh no, Helen at first thought I could be her protégée so when I was a baby she put some future predator DNA in me"

"Okay"

"Weird I know. What we're going to do is to follow the exact path they took. This means if one got hurt and had to stay hidden in a different time we will find them, got it"

"Yes" both Becker and Sarah said

"Sarah I know you don't usually have a gun but please can you bring a dart tranquiliser with you" Scarlette said

"Are you telling me it will only be us three" Becker said

"Three, hopefully four" Scarlette said

"So you're going to ring" Sarah asked

"Yes" Scarlette said and got out her phone "Hey...Can you come to Sarah's house...Please...Are you near...See it'll be easy to come...Abby and Conner and Danny...Well they're kinda stuck in the past...Well they were chasing Helen who I think might be dead now...'Cause we're still alive...They may be hurt...Pwease...I'll never bother you again...You will...Come as soon as possible...Tell no-one...Thanks...You're the best...C'yah...Bye..."

"I'm guessing she's coming" Sarah asked

"No not another girl" Becker moaned

"You know her"

"Who"

"The girl"

"I mean her name" Becker and Sarah argued like this for 15 minutes they didn't even hear the door. Luckily Scarlette did, she walked over and opened it for the girl to come in.

"Oh your stupid girl's here now, we can go then" Becker said not moving his eyes from Sarah

"I am not stupid" the girl said


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Part Human Savior aka Primeval Series 4**

**Episode 1**

**Part 2**

"Jenny?" Becker asked, at this Sarah, Scarlette and Jenny all burst out laughing.

"Yes" Jenny said once finally stopped laughing

"Oh, um sorry" stuttered Becker

"So Scarlette what's the plan" Jenny said

"What do you mean plan" Scarlette said

"I know you have one, you know why, because otherwise you wouldn't have been so persuasive" Jenny answered

"_Women_" Becker muttered hoping no-one would hear him; they did so he got whacked on the head, three times.

"Come on then" Scarlette said and went to the science corner, "We need two times anomaly openers, one for me one encase the first does something wrong, we need on detector/tracker for safety reasons, and we need 2 survival bags." Scarlette took everything then they walked to the weapons "I need my weapon belt, my tranquiliser gun, my gun, my rifle and my knife" Scarlette carried on putting the right things in the right slots "Jenny I know you have a good shot so can you take the sniper, yes it's tranquiliser dart one, Sarah I know they don't let you have a gun but please take a tranquiliser pistol" Becker was going to complain when Scarlette added something on the end "It's for your own safety" that shut Becker up.

"So are we going straight to whatever 333 is" Sarah asked

"Site 333 is the place where the first 'human' family were. I happen to have noticed that Helen went present, future, Cretaceous Era then Site 333"

"Okay so what are we going to do" Jenny asked

"Easy we open an anomaly which the other side is where the last anomaly opened going to the Cretaceous Era was, and then we open an anomaly going where the last anomaly going to Site 333 was" Scarlette said with a smile

"What" Becker shouted?

"Just follow me" Scarlette said exasperated

"I need my gun" Becker said and went out to the car to get it, three minutes later he returned

"Come on then" Scarlette said and opened the anomaly up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing – but did you really expect me to**

**Thanks to ****Logan the Awesome who reviewed this story, please have a virtual cupcake ;)**

**Enjoy**

**Part Human Savior aka Primeval Series 4**

**Episode 1**

**Part 3**

They walked through to find footprints walking to this spot. They decided to follow them. They started to fork off into two different directions when they heard voices

"List of things to do" a girl said

"Food, water, return, save Danny, get down" a boy said

The group of four walked towards them, both boy and girl were sitting high in a tree

"Not getting hurt" the girl continued the boys list

"We can help with that list if you want" Sarah said

"Sarah, Becker, Jenny" both the girl and the boy said, though if you listened carefully you would of heard the girl mutter the word 'scar'

"Hey guys we need help getting down there" the boy said

Scarlette was already wrapping a rope ladder around the root by the time he finished. She took a breath and started rising by jumping against the sides off that tree and the one next to it. Once next to the girl and boy she wrapped the ladder round a branch, both the girl and boy climbed down. Scarlette unwrapped the ladder form the branch – not wanting to leave it there – and jumped down landing on her feet without even a slight stumble, and then she unwrapped it from the root

"Show off" the boy muttered and got whacked on the head

"I'm Abby and this is Conner" said the girl – Abby

"I'm Scarlette" Scarlette said

"Last name" Conner asked

"Cutter" Scarlette replied

"You're Helen's daughter aren't you" Conner asked

"And Nick's"

"I'm guessing you're on our side otherwise you wouldn't be here"

"Correct, now to Site 333"

"How" Abby asked

"Easy" Scarlette said

They walked to the place where the anomaly was before and opened it, they all walked through.

Danny was not happy, he was stuck in the past, the only good things were that Helen Cutter was dead and he managed to steal her backpack. At the moment he was trying and not succeeding to skim stones. Suddenly a stone flew past him and bounced over the water seven times.

"What the heck" Danny cursed and looked around to see six people, five he knew, and one he did not, "Who the heck threw that and who the heck is the teenager" Danny asked

"The answer to both questions is Scarlette" Scarlette said "Now I am going to kill my half dead mother", Scarlette stalked off leaving the rest off the team speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing – but did you really expect me to**

**Thanks to those who read and even more to those which review ;)**

**Enjoy**

**Part Human Savior aka Primeval Series 4**

**Episode 1**

**Part 4**

"That girl's deluded, Helen's dead. Kill by a raptor knocking her off a ledge" Danny said

"Danny, Danny, Danny did you really expect that would kill Helen" Abby said

"Yes"

"Really"

"Yes"

"Deluded"

"Hey"

Scarlette had walked half way to the ledge to find Helen – her mother – pointing a pistol at her

"Hello Scarlette"

"Helen"

"Why that isn't the right way to treat your mother"

"Oh and pointing a pistol at her is the right way to treat your daughter"

"You do know how easy it would be to just pull the trigger but what would be the fun in that"

"So killing me is not enough fun then" Scarlette said knowing that she had to stall Helen, distract her

Back at where the team were they finally stopped arguing

"Did you just here that" Conner asked

"It sounded like Helen" Abby finished

"Danny you couldn't just shoot her could you" Becker asked Danny

"Should we go look" Sarah asked

"Scarlette may be in danger" Jenny said

"Why are we waiting" Danny asked and they ran off to find Scarlette at gunpoint

"Helen" Abby muttered

"We will defeat you Helen" Danny said

"You just keep on saying that and watch Scarlette die" Helen now had Scarlette lying on the floor still at gun point hands in clear view, "You will die, all of you"

"Like hell we will" Scarlette said

Scarlette was moving slightly trying to reach a weapon (she keeps them unseen always), Helen had mistaken it for her being nervous under gun point.

"Now this will be fun" Helen said and kicked Scarlette in the stomach, well more specifically a previous cut in her stomach.

Scarlette screamed and squirmed. Then it occurred to her, she could use Helen's pleasure to her advantage. She scurried into a ball, Helen taunting her, Scarlette put her head facing down, her arms over her head, and hand on her shoulders, there was where the rifle and knife was.

Helen reached down and suddenly Scarlette pulled her knife out and dug it in Helen's neck, she fell backwards – dying - , Scarlette let go of her knife and rolled backwards out.

The knife was half-way through Helen's neck, it was killing her

"Goodbye mother dear, I hope my dad – Nick – and Steven visit you in hell" Scarlette said, took out her knife, got her pistol and shot her in her brain

Helen was no more, for now humanity was safe


End file.
